Siblings?
by L1K3ATURTL3D0
Summary: Little one-shot about Fei Rune from the Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone series.


WARNING SLIGHT SPOILERS TO THE FIRST FEW EPISODES

So after so much time, school, work and even more procrastination i got this thing done.

Requested by Alicia Rune (quotev)

Fei Rune

I walked down the hall way, people started bumping against me in their rush for the doors. School sucked and so did the final three minutes, that is when friends turn on friends and people push others without a second thought. The only thing on their mind…..Freedom. Ok so maybe that was a bit much, ok sorry what i mean was people walked out with smiles as they all ran up and down sidewalks going home from their hours spent in school. My version sounded way better, i thought as i walked next to my over excited friend. Tenma was his name and he had his blue and gold school uniform on and ran a hand through his windswept hair. (1) He was talking animately about how much he was looking forward to soccer practice tonight and how he hoped all his friends would be there as well.

All that changed when we hit the soccer field, instead of it being a soccer field there was a baseball field with the raimon team practicing. The same with the soccer building except it was for volleyball, that and nobody seemed to remember him. Well almost there was Aoi, his childhood friend, who said that we were all in calligraphy, I didn't know how to write especially symbols with skill like others i suck at it, apparently Tenma wasn't fond of the idea either. After like an hour we just gave up and went to a small cliff on the other side of the school, and once it hit sunset a mysterious person with dull pink hair and a tan suit came and started talking about how he was here to eliminate soccer and that pushed Tenma's buttons and i could tell because he went on his usual rant about how everyone loves soccer and it couldn't end like this. The made a soccer ball appear out of nowhere and as it landed a robotic voice shouted "Time Warp Mode" and everything was consumed in red. Me and Tenma started falling off the stairs before we abruptly landed on a seaside cliff and ended up watching as baby Tenma and baby Sosuke were crushed by the pillar in the shed.

"Why did you let that happen Tenma didn't do anything to you and poor Soskue." I all but yelled at him before turning to Tenma when i heard him yell out. Looking i saw that he was holding his head as he fell to his knees.

"What did you do to him?" i said just about to go into hysterics. The guy didn't do anything just watched as Tenma stood up muttering things about how he will never forget soccer, before we were consumed in blue and we ended up at a beach that was designed with a soccer field.

I was off to the sides near a hut that smelled like food, while tenma was put on the field along with that guy who, said his name was Alpha, took up the other side along with a whole team making me more angrier than i already am. My lime green hair was defying gravity in my anger and my hands were balled into fists as i watched the team beat up Tenma with soccer. I was just about to go and help when another person showed up blocking Tenma from the assault.

I was in shock not because of what happened and that he showed up out of nowhere but at the fact that we looked exactly alike and about the same age. The only difference between us was the fact that his hair was styled different, our eye colors and obviously his clothing choice. We had the exact same colored hair, and facial features. I didn't get to look at him much because he made his clones and they immediately started a soccer game with some random guy as the ref and announcer. After Alphas team scored it turned half time and that was when i was able to talk to him before Tenma distracted him with soccer again.

"Hey Fei can i ask you something?" I think that was the only time that he noticed i was there because as soon as he saw me something flashed in his eyes.

"Yeah what do you want to ask?"

"Do you know me or recognize me from anywhere?" He seemed to ponder the question before shaking his head

"Sorry for the sudden questions its just i swear i've seen you somewhere. Somewhere in my memory i see flashes of someone with green hair and soccer lots of it, i know we met before i just don't know where." i almost sounded desperate as i held my head and had a grimace on my face as i try to recall the memory.

I didn't hear much after that, but i felt my body falling and heard my name being called as things went black. Opening my eyes again i noticed i wasn't with Fei and Tenma instead i was in a house with my mother who was sitting on the couch with a man sitting in front of her as she combed through his familiar green hair. Not after long there was a high pitched laughter as two children came running through the house, i was in total shock, it was me and Fei except as little toddlers and not teens.

"Fei leave your sibling alone before they scream and we have to go through angry neighbors again."

"Yes mama we will go play in our room"

"Fei can we play soccer, mama and I went to get a new one this morning"

"Of course we haven't practiced in a while"

That's when everything went dark again. Once again i opened my eyes and looked around to see Tenma and Fei were sitting near by conversing with a talking teddy bear. I must have made some sort of noise because as soon as i looked they were already looking at me before rushing over to me.

"What happened you just suddenly fell?!" Tenma sounded almost hysterically

"I don't know i had a vision of some sorts of mine and Fei's past, a memory of some sort."

"What was it, while you were out i kept thinking about what you said and it's true we met somewhere but i don't remember anything that happened before I went into become a SSC (look up not spoiling anything)"

"I don't know what your talking about but, it was about our parents."

"Our parents?"

"Yeah they were together like lovers would be and we were there and mother called us siblings."

"But how is that we only met today." He looked so confused i had to laugh a little before shrugging.

"Maybe we are i mean the dream would explain the hair similarity and the love of soccer that burns deep within both of us."

"Maybe, but why don't we become friends and finish this match, we have soccer to save!"

I didn't to reply because just at that moment the last quarter of the game started and i was forced to sit in the sidelines to think about what just happened, i think i'll accept just being friends even if we are possible siblings, i'd rather be friends than strangers.


End file.
